


Puppy Tails - He Forgot

by Aurora_bee



Series: Puppy tails [108]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anniversary, Fluff, Forgive Me, Gen, Humor, M/M, Sherlock Being an Idiot, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-16
Updated: 2013-08-16
Packaged: 2017-12-23 16:44:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/928788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurora_bee/pseuds/Aurora_bee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock forgets something important.  John and Gladstone leave him.  (Not for long though ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puppy Tails - He Forgot

Quite how Sherlock found himself in this position he wasn’t sure. A slight altercation had taken place between John and himself, the outcome of which was that John had taken Gladstone to stay at Mycroft’s Kensington flat.

His first thought was how do I get them back, but after John stopped answering his phone Sherlock reassessed the situation. The second and more sensible thought that entered his head was what did I do wrong. It couldn’t have been the fingers in the fridge, he’d done that before. It wasn’t the eyeballs in the microwave either. Sherlock wracked his brain to think of an answer.

Sentiment, Sherlock thought. It was the only other possible solution. He hadn’t missed John’s birthday, and Christmas was one he couldn’t really miss. Then it hit him.

“Oh dear.” Sherlock mumbled before dashing out of the flat.

 

Sherlock stood in the orange glow of the streetlamp a single red rose in his hand. He looked up at the balcony of the room that he had deduced John would be sleeping in and threw a handful of gravel at the window. John emerged a few minutes later in his pyjama’s ruffled and annoyed.

“Sherlock what do you think you’re doing it’s 2am!” John hissed. Sherlock held out his rose and cleared his throat.

“Come with me, and you'll be in a world of pure imagination. Take a look, and you'll see into your imagination. We'll begin with a spin travelling in the world of my creation what we'll see will defy explanation.” Sherlock sang, John grinned as the lights turned on in the flats around them. "If you want to view paradise, simply look around and view it. Anything you want to, do it want to change the world? There's nothing to it.”

“Sherlock!” Mycroft called out of the living room window. “Some people are trying to sleep.” Lestrade peeked out from behind him.

“I’m trying to apologise to John for missing our anniversary.” Sherlock shouted. “And by the look of Greg you definitely weren’t sleeping.” John appeared at the front door and beckoned Sherlock in.

“Shush, you daft bugger.” John said pulling Sherlock into a hug. Sherlock sniffed.

“Don’t leave me John.” Sherlock said resting his head on top of John’s.

“I would never leave you, I just need some space sometimes.” John replied. “I love your choice of song by the way. Any reason you chose that one?”

“Seemed appropriate, and expressed what you’d be missing if you left.” Sherlock replied as he followed John up the stairs and into the flat. John unbuttoned Sherlock’s shirt and kissed his neck.

“Why don’t you show me what I’d be missing then Mr Holmes.” John grinned pushing Sherlock onto into his room and slamming the door. “Now undress.” 

Gladstone managed to get shut out, he sniffed the door and wagged his tail ever hopeful that the argument was over. He listened for any sign of shouting on the other side of the door.

“If you want to view paradise, simply look around and view it.” Sherlock sang. 

“Finish taking your pants of and I’ll have a better view.” John chuckled.

**Author's Note:**

> The song is 'Pure Imagination' from Willy Wonka and the Chocolate factory.
> 
> You can see Benedict singing it here.
> 
> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hDX8u1YGCM8


End file.
